Love Can Go Through Some Hard Times
by DameonBatista
Summary: John's the WWE Champ, he's got the woman he loves at his side, but there are two people who can ruin ALL of that, Randy and Dave. JohnxDameonxDavexRandy


Chapter One

My arm ached as I held it in pain.

"Come on, I thought you were tougher than that."

"Why are you doing this to me?!"

"Because, you have what's mine."

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

I threw back a punch back at Orton. He fell hard to the mat, and I regained my full energy.

"Just surrender the belt, and I'll leave you alone, Cena."

"Over my dead body!" I was ready to throw a punch, when I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Oh, you really want to hurt Dameon?" Orton smirked.

I looked over at my girlfriend, handcuffed to the ring.

"Oh, hell no… WHAT DID YOU DO, YOU MORON?!" I screamed at him.

"Only making her go through some pain, by watching you crash and burn. Just like you had to your father." Randy smirked.

Dameon tugged hard on the handcuffs.

"Now, you have a choice here." Randy laughed.

"Just tell me, Orton."

"You can, one, leave the belt and take Dameon, or, two, take the belt, and leave Dameon all for myself."

_Well, GEE! I WONDER!_ I thought bitterly.

"I would never leave her with you. I'd give my life so you couldn't have her." I shoved him.

"Alright, then you've made your choice."

I handed Randy the belt, and he threw me a key. I hopped out of the ring, and undid the lock.

"What are you doing?" Dameon asked me.

"Getting these handcuffs off of you." I said as I fussed with the key.

"But you just gave up your belt."

"Dameon, I think _you're_ more important to me than a belt." I said as the handcuffs broke off.

I hugged her tight. Her body was cold.

We walked up the ramp, then we broke off as she head into the women's locker room. I headed into the men's locker room.

Lemme tell you a bit about me. My name is John Cena. The champ. Well, I used to be. With the Orton business and… well… yea… So, anyways… Dameon and I have been going out for a while. I'm actually thinkin' about poppin' the question. But hey, I'm waiting for the right moment. There are a couple people out there that hate my guts… Naming some off the top and reasons…

Edge My belt

Batista Dameon

Randy . . . My belt AND Dameon

But hey, those are only three.

Okay, back to the story!

xXx

I slipped on my shirt and took a sip of my water. I'm still a bit worried about Dameon. She's been having these odd dreams… I don't know…

I headed out of the locker room, and I heard Dameon! She was talking to someone! I hid around the corner and listened.

"I—I just don't know Caria." Dameon's confused voice said. "I love him, but I think he may only like me."

"Dameon, girl, don't think like that! John loves you! For example, look at me and Jeff! We're married, I'm pregnant, although that part wasn't really planned…"

"He shoulda kept Mr. Happy in his pants."

"Okay, getting back to the subject… Oh, don't forget! Dave wanted you for something."

"Oh, right! I almost forgot!"

Dameon ran down the hall, and I followed. Caria went back in her room.

I noticed Dameon stop, and I jerked to a halt and hid behind another wall.

"Oh, Dameon!" Dave gave Dameon a hug.

I clenched my teeth together.

"Hi, Dave!"

"Look, I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Yea? What is it?"

"John… he didn't really—Give up the belt did he?"

"Yea, I thought it was a bit crazy."

"What's the bruise on your temple?"

"Randy kicked me in the head… It really hurt…"

"Ugh, that bastard." Dave muttered. "D-Dameon…?"

"Yea, Dave?"

My eyes grew huge at the sight that stood before me.

Dave was kissing Dameon!

I ran out from the wall, and grabbed Dameon's wrist then pulled her away. I stormed down the hall, Dameon still in my grasp.

"What happened there?!" I asked her.

"I'm about as lost as you are!" she exclaimed. "But, you're not mad at me… are you?"

"No, I'm not. I'm pissed off at Dave, though!" I felt rage build up in my chest.

Honestly, I'm not mad at her. I couldn't be… Besides, he launched the kiss on her. Not like she asked for it to happen. Dameon kissed me goodnight, and she headed off to her room.

Thoughts still whizzed around in my head, screaming one at a time. I'm not concerned about the belt at all. I could careless about that right now. With all of this, I feel like just taking a gun to my head and—

I heard a high pitched scream.

I ran down the hallways, towards the place from the scream came from.

Looking at the name tag on the door, I threw the door open.

"DAMEON!" I cried out.

I saw Dameon, unconscious on the floor in her silk black pajamas.

I examined her, to see if there were any blood marks, wounds, or anything. I noticed two puncture wounds on her neck. Blood dripped from them. What could have caused this? I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Kevin's number.

"What the hell, John? It's two in the morning!" Kevin's voice was groggy.

"Kevin, your sister is unconscious on her floor, with puncture wounds on her neck."

"Maybe she was bitten by a vampire!"

"Kevin, just get the hell over here!"

I hung up, and slipped my cell phone back in my pocket. I headed over to her bathroom, and wet a washcloth. I dashed quickly over to her again, and started to clean up the blood marks. I noticed a broken vial near her window. I picked it up and stared at it hard. Nothing, great! Peering out of the corner of my eye, her silk curtains had something purple on them.

"Okay, what happened?" asked Kevin as he strolled in.

"I'm not sure, but something serious happened." I said as I wiped tears away from my eyes.

"Hey, what happened to her dog tags?" asked Kevin as he pointed out the flaw.

He was right. Her dog tags that I gave to her for her birthday were off, but there was a red mark around her neck. As if she had been strangled with them until she passed out. This is it! I am finding that bastard that hurt my beloved!


End file.
